


Happy Routine

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Her gün aynı geçiyor fakat sıkıcı değil.*





	Happy Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531020) by eexiee. 

** _Yıl 2023_ **

Wu malikanesinde her gün sabah 5:30’da başlardı. Junmyeon her zaman uyumakta sıkıntı çeken Jongdae ile beraber uyanırdı. Jongdae’yi ilk yıkardı çünkü on çocuğa birden gece banyo yaptıramıyordu. Yifan 6:00’da kalkarak çocuklar için öğle yemeği hazırlamaya başlardı (Minseok ve Luhan hariç, çünkü üçüncü sınıfların okulda yemek almalarının havalı olduğunu düşünüyorlardı).

Sehun ve Jongin sonraki uyananlar olurdu. Yifan ve Junmyeon bir öpücükle görevleri değişirlerdi ve Yifan iki küçüğü yıkamaya götürürdü. Her zaman ‘annelerinin’ onları yıkamasını isteyerek sızlanırlardı ama Yifan kulaklarının arkasını ovarken onlara kulak asmazdı.

Minseok artık kendisi kalkabiliyordu, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’u uyandırarak giyinmelerine yardım ediyordu. Minseok ayakkabı bağcıkları konusunda uzmandı ve onun sayesinde herkesin bağcıkları çabucak bağlanırdı. Junmyeon onsuz ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Kyungsoo ve Zitao uykulu bir şekilde televizyonu açarak her sabah Pororo’nun aynı bölümünü tekrardan izlerlerdi. Yifan ve Junmyeon için arka plan müziğiydi sadece. Yixing uyanmaktan nefret ederdi ama Krong’un sesini duyunca dayanamazdı. İki küçük kardeşine katılarak koltuğa otururdu.

Yifan her zaman Luhan’ı uyandırandı, Junmyeon ise diğerlerini zamanında giydirmeye çalışırdı. Luhan her zaman en zor uyanan olurdu ama bir kere kalktığında hızla hazırlanırdı. Junmyeon Pororo’yla dikkati dağılan çocukları giydirirdi ve çok sık olmasa bile Jongin ve Sehun anlaşmazlığa düşerlerdi. Yifan anında onları ayırırdı. Tabii ki asla işe yaramazdı çünkü maknaelerin tek dinlediği kişi Junmyeon'du. ‘Anneleri’ göründüğü ancak bacaklarına sıkıca yapışırlardı ve artık kavga etmediklerinden Junmyeon bir süre iş yapamaz hale gelirdi. Yifan’a özür dileyen bir şekilde bakarken Yifan kıkırdayarak kocasının dudaklarına öpücük kondururdu.

Okul otobüsü 8 büyük oğulları için 7:15’te gelirdi ve Junmyeon bir gün bile kaçırmadıklarına şükrederdi.

Çoğu oğlu güvenle okula giderken Yifan da işe gitmeye hazırlanırdı. Junmyeon iki miniği eğlendirirdi; günden güne Legolar ve aksiyon figürleri arasında değişirdi bu.

Yifan 7:45’te Junmyeon'un bayıldığı hafif odunsu kokusuyla evden ayrılırdı.

“İyi günler Junmyeonnie.” Yifan kocasının yüzünü elleri arasına alırken minikleri görmezden gelerek söylerdi. “Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum Yifan.” Junmyeon gülümseyerek ayak uçlarında kalkar ve hızla Yifan’ın dudaklarıyla buluşurdu. Yifan başparmaklarıyla Junmyeon'un yanaklarını okşadıktan sonra gülümseyerek geri çekilir ve ofisine gitmek için Hyundai’sine binerdi.

Junmyeon iki miniğe dönerek iç çekerdi. Oğullarını seviyordu ama çok uzun bir gün geçiriyorlardı.

Birkaç parça kızarmış peynir ve çokça Pororo ile diğer sekiz çocuk sonunda okuldan dönerlerdi. Hepsi bir şey yemek isterdi ve Junmyeon onlara yeterince elma ve kızarmış peynir verirdi. İki büyük oğlu aritmetik ödevlerine başlarken diğerleri televizyon izlerdi. Sehun ve Jongin öğleden sonra uykusuna yattıklarında Junmyeon, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un içeri girip kardeşlerini uyandırmamalarından emin olurdu. İzledikleri şeyin (genellikle Pororo olurdu) bölümü bittikten sonra Zitao ve Kyungsoo da şekerleme yapardı.

Junmyeon akşam yemeği hazırlamaya başladığında çocuklar aksiyon figürleriyle evde koşturmaya başlardı ve Jongin uyanarak ‘annesinin’ bacağını çekiştirmeye gelirdi.

“Baba şu anda meşgul Jonginnie.” Junmyeon söylerdi ama Jongin hiç dinlemezdi.

“Anne, Jongin açıktı.” diye sızlanırdı. Junmyeon iki minik oğlunun neden ona ‘anne’ dediklerini anlamıyordu ama bu işte yaramaz kocasının bir parmağı olduğuna emindi.

Yifan genelde eve 17:00 ya da 18:00 civarında gelirdi ve içeri girer girmez tüm çocuklar etrafına toplanarak ona günlerinin nasıl geçtiğini, hangi sticker’ları aldıklarını, kızlarındaki hangi kızın bitlendiğini söylemek için yarışırlardı. Çocuklara gidip ellerini yıkamasını söylerdi (Yixing ve Jongdae ellerinin temiz olduğu konusunda hep ısrarcı olurlar ama Yifan en iyisini bilirdi). Çocuklardan biraz nefes alabildiğinde sevimli kocasına giderek sıcak bir öpücük verirdi ve Junmyeon ona ‘hoş geldin’ derdi. Yifan, Junmyeon'un yaptığı yemeğin çok leziz koktuğunu söyleyerek iltifat ederdi ve her zaman aşırmaya çalışırdı, tabi kocası elini uzaklaştırırdı.

“Bekle, seni domuz.” Junmyeon şaka yapardı ve Yifan onu yeniden öptükten sonra iş kıyafetlerini çıkarmak için yukarı çıkardı.

Hepsi masaya oturunca, her çocuk günlerini anlatmak için sırayla konuşmaya başladı. Luhan’ın yeni bir kız arkadaşı vardı (bu haftaki ikinciydi bu) ve Zitao beden eğitimi dersinde takla atmada mükemmel olduğunu söyleyen bir sticker almıştı. Kyungsoo bir tavşan hakkında hikaye yazıyordu ve Yixing müzik dersinde flüt çalmayı öğrenmeye başlamıştı.

Yemekten sonra Yifan en küçük beş çocuğu yatırırdı. Minseok, Luhan ve Yixing 20:30’a kadar uyanık kalma haklarına sahiptiler. Junmyeon ve Yifan onlarla oturarak Penguen Leonardo’nun hikayesini okurlardı ve onlar kitabı bitirene kadar Yixing uyumuş olurdu. Luhan ve Minseok uykuları geldiği konusunda ısrarcı olurdu ama ebeveynleri onlara dişlerini fırçalatıp yatağa gönderirdi. Junmyeon'un ninnisinden birkaç dakika sonra on oğulun hepsi uyumuş olurdu.

Yifan ve Junmyeon bilim-kurgu kanalı için aşağıya inerlerdi ama hiç izlemezlerdi. Yifan kollarını kocasına dolayarak çenesini Junmyeon'un başına yaslardı ve mutlulukla iç çekerdi.

“Ee, günün nasıldı?” diye sordu. “Minikler sana sorun yarattılar mı?”

“Her zaman.” Junmyeon güldü. “Ama on çocuğumuz var. Başa çıkamayacağım bir şey değil.”

“Akşam yemeği harikaydı.” Yifan kocasının saçlarına ufak bir öpücük kondurarak devam ederdi. “Her zaman harika oluyor.”

“Teşekkürler Yifan.” Junmyeon cevap vererek başını Yifan’ın göğsüne yaslardı.

“Gerçekten, eve her geldiğimde daha fazla yakışıklı olmaya devam ediyorsun.” Yifan söylediğinde Junmyeon kocası kendisine sonsuz övgü yağdırsa bile kızarırdı.

“Sen de öyle,” Junmyeon karşılık verirdi çünkü bu gerçekti. Başını kaldırarak kocasına sıkıca sarılır ve onu tutkuyla öperdi. Yaklaşık 8 yıldan sonra bile evlilikleri kıvılcımını hiç kaybetmemişti.

Saat 23:00 gibi yatağa girerlerdi, erken uyandıkları ve tüm gün meşgul oldukları için yorulmuş olurlardı ama birbirlerinin kollarında yanaklarına, dudaklarına ve göz kapaklarına öpücükler kondurduktan sonra ‘seni seviyorum’ diye fısıldarlardı.

On çocuk evlat edinmek, onları beraber yetiştirmek ve onlara asla sahip olmadıkları sevgiyi vermek onların hayaliydi. Günleri aynı rutinde devam etmesine rağmen, yaşamlarını seviyorlardı. Beraber oldukları gerçeği mühürlerini tatlılaştırıyordu.

** _The END._ **


End file.
